Ma lumière
by Helena-Janeway
Summary: OS Snarry. Cela fait maintenant un an qu'Harry et Severus ce sont mariés et Harry tombe sur des parchemins que Severus a gardé bien précieusement. Que contiennent-ils ? Vous allez le découvrir. Suite de Une si belle journée, que je conseille de lire avant pour la compréhension du texte.


**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages.

**Résumé**** : **OS Snarry. Cela fait maintenant un an qu'Harry et Severus ce sont mariés et Harry tombe sur des parchemins que Severus a gardé bien précieusement. Que contiennent-ils ? Vous allez le découvrir. Suite de _Une si belle journée_, que je conseille de lire avant pour la compréhension du texte.

**Warning**** : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Cela fait quelque temps que cette suite trainait dans la pochette de mon Kinddle alors j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes et j'ai enfin décidé de vous la publier. J'avoue que je ne suis pas totalement convaincu par cet OS donc si vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez dans une petite review cela serait sympathique. **

**En tout cas bonne lecture ! Enjoy ...**

* * *

Voilà un an qu'Harry et Severus s'étaient dis oui pour la vie devant tous leurs amis. Voilà un an qu'ils s'étaient promis mutuellement amour, fidélité et protection. Ils coulaient ensemble une vie paisible et avaient enfin acheté une petite maison à Près-au-Lard où Severus pourrait rentrer tous les soirs. Harry étaient alors dans les cartons car ils déménageaient enfin.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il triait les papiers du bureau de son mari. Dans le dernier tiroir du bas à droite, il trouva un grimoire de potion. Cela ne l'étonna guère sachant le métier et la passion de son compagnon. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut les feuilles de parchemins qu'il retrouva en-dessous de celui-ci. Elles avaient été soigneusement dissimulées et pliées là. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas les lire car son cher et tendre lui en voudrait d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires. Mais, Harry en bon Gryffondor qu'il était et surtout d'une curiosité maladive prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'y jeter tout de même un coup d'œil.

Harry crut qu'il devrait encore une fois déchiffrer les pattes de mouche du professeur mais il fut étonné de voir une belle écriture soignée. Il commença alors sa lecture et tomba des nus en se rendant compte que ses parchemins n'étaient autre que les vœux de Severus qui n'avait pas pu lui dire car Harry l'en avait empêché. Et maintenant, il les avaient là, dans ses mains. Il se mit à les lire, sans s'en rendre compte à voix haute.

« J'ai vécu pendant longtemps dans l'ombre. L'ombre de mon père, l'ombre des maraudeurs, l'ombre de Lucius, l'ombre de Tom, l'ombre d'Albus et l'ombre de moi-même. Et puis un jour, j'ai trouvé ma lumière.

Une lumière si éblouissante que j'ai cru à un rêve. Cette lumière m'a sauvé. Elle m'a rendu la vie, celle que j'avais perdu il y a des années. Même si, je ne lui montre pas, même si je n'en suis pas digne, elle est là. Cette lumière Harry, c'est toi. Toi et toi seul.

Il m'a fallut du temps pour m'en apercevoir. Du temps et ta persévérance. Tu as su briser le masque que je m'étais forgé. Tu as su voir au-delà de mes sarcasmes. Tu as vu en moi ce que personne avant toi n'avait jamais entraperçu.

Ton sourire s'est infiltré jusqu'à mon cœur et n'en est jamais reparti. Ton rire a illuminé mes nuits les plus noires alors que ma vie ne m'appartenait plus. Tes yeux émeraudes posés sur moi ont su soigner mes blessures.

Tu me dis toujours que je t'ai sauvé mais Harry, c'est toi et toi seul qui m'a rendu mon âme. Quand tout le monde me tournait le dos. Quand on me prenait pour un traitre. Quand je n'étais traité que comme un infâme Mangemort, la chauve souris des cachots, le bâtard graisseux. Tu as été là.

Tu m'as souris et mon cœur s'est remis à battre. Depuis ce jour, il ne bat plus que pour toi. Chaque jour à tes côtés et un jour de plus au paradis pour moi.

Pour toi, je suis prêt à renier ma maison et devenir Poufsouffle pour te dire et te faire comprendre combien je t'aime. Je suis prêt à abandonner cette redingote que tu déteste tant. Je suis prêt à me teindre les cheveux en rose. Je suis prêt à passer toutes mes vacances avec les Weasley. Je suis prêt à me prosterner devant Minerva et reconnaître que les Gryffondors sont les meilleurs. Je suis prêt à tout cela rien que pour toi.

Heureusement, tu ne me demanderas jamais de faire tout cela. Tu ne me demandes jamais rien. Tu n'attends rien de moi et je n'attends rien de toi. Ta présence suffit à m'apaiser.

T'avoir dans mes bras me suffit. T'avoir à mes côtés me suffit. Te voir me sourire me suffit. T'entendre rire me suffit. Harry, tu me suffis.

Je ne cherchais pas un compagnon mais j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus avec toi. Un ami, un amant, un confident, une âme-sœur. Tu sais soulager mes souffrances. Tu ne te moques pas de ce corps si laid que je ne peux regarder. Tu ne vois pas toutes ses cicatrices. Tu me vois moi. Tu m'as appris à m'aimer, à t'aimer. Plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

Avec cet anneau à mon doigt, je te promet amour, fidélité et protection. Ma vie a enfin un sens et c'est à toi que je le dois.

Mon ange, je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez. Mais sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et plus que ma vie même. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien et avant toi, je n'étais personne. Aujourd'hui, je suis heureux de pouvoir m'appeler Severus Tobias Snape-Potter. Je t'aime Harry. »

« C'est ici que tu te caches ? Cela fait bien dix minutes que je t'appelle.

_ Severus, je t'aime tant. Tu es digne de ta lumière.

_ Que me vaut ce merveilleux accueille ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_ Oui, depuis un an, je me sens au paradis.

_ Tout comme moi mon ange. Tout comme moi. »

Severus était rentré dans son bureau alors qu'il entendait Harry lire ses vœux. Il savait bien qu'un jour il devrait les lui donner mais il était heureux que son jeune mari les aient trouvé. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Bien au contraire. Là, à cet instant, il se dit qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'à devenir parent. Un petit Serpentard ou une petite princesse, voilà ce qu'il leur manquer. Mais plus pour longtemps fois de Serpentard ce dit Severus tout en embrassant son si charmant Gryffon, l'homme de sa vie.

THE END


End file.
